Vorlage Diskussion:Zitat
ergibt: ergibt: ---- also, die quellenangabe würde ich gerne variabel halten, nicht serie und und epsiode verlangen. würde sagen: --85.178.237.93 18:44, 13. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Was sollte denn da außer einer Episode oder einem Film stehen...?--Bravomike 18:46, 13. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::zum beispiel ein roman :)--85.178.237.93 18:50, 13. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Weiß nicht, die einzigen Artikel, wo so was stehen könnte, wären ja die ROmane selbst, und nur so können wir den EPLink unterbringen, der auf jeden Fall drin sein sollte. Ich versuche aber mal noch ein freies Zwischenstück aufzunehmen--Bravomike 18:54, 13. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Man könnte vielleicht das Stückchen ganz frei lassen, aber dann müsste man statt immer }} schreiben, und ich finde, für die wenigen Seiten, wo Romanzitate möglich sind lohnt es sich nicht, oder? Ich lasse mich natürlich gern überstimmen, aber ich hab nun mal mit den Romaninhaltsangaben nicht viel am Hut...--Bravomike 19:00, 13. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::es wird doch möglich sein zwei vorlagen zu verschachteln }}--85.178.237.93 19:02, 13. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Klar ist es möglich, ich sehe im Moment nur noch nicht genau den Sinn. Romanzitate zum Beispiel können effektiv sowieso nur auf der Seite über eben diesen Roman stehen. Wozu da überhaupt noch eine Quellenangabe? Aber wie gesagt, die Vorlage liegt ja noch im ersten Entwurf vor, mal sehen, was andere dazu sagen--Bravomike 19:07, 13. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::naja, was ist zum beispiel wenn wir in einem meta-trek-artikel ein zitat eines real existierenden menschen schreiben wollen. wir sollten uns eben noch die möglichkeit offen lassen--85.178.237.93 19:11, 13. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Hm, daran habe ich noch gar nicht gedacht, aber das sind ja auch Sonderfälle. :den automatischen Link zum Sprecher hab ich aber mal rausgenommen, weil das Probleme gibt bei a) Sprechern mit Titel, z.B. "Botschafter Soval", da setzt man die Links besser manuell b) Sprechern, deren Artikel nicht unter ihrem einfachen Namen zu erreichen ist, z.B. Worf (Colonel), da sehe ich noch gar nicht, wie man die Verlinken kann--Bravomike 19:14, 13. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :::Sollen da alle Zitate mit erstellt werden? Ich finde unser derzeitiges Aussehen (Name (Beschreibung): "Text.") übersichtlicher und variabler. Oder für was ist das genau gedacht?--Tobi72 19:30, 13. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Das ist einzig für die Zitate am Anfang eines Artikel wie z.B. Logik oder Borg, für Dialogzitate ist Vorlage:Dialogzitat, siehe Vorlage Diskussion:Dialogzitat, auch da ist der Prozess noch nicht abgeschlossen--Bravomike 19:36, 13. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::::Find ich klasse, aber naja...Meckerei: Soll der Bindestrich so lang sein? Muss das in die nächste Zeile? Weil ein einleitendes Zitat, das über mehrere Zeilen geht, rutscht ja den gesamten Artikel nach unten. Aber wenn allgemeiner Konsens zu der jetzigen Form herrscht, hab ich nix gesagt. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 20:02, 13. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Nö, der aktuelle Stil ist von mir mehr oder weniger spontan hingeschrieben worden als ich einfach mal einen Entwurf des Vorlagencodes gemacht habe. Man kann naütlich auch einfach den rausnehmen und einen normalen Bindestrich ersetzen. Das ist alles noch offen, wie man eben wil--Bravomike 20:48, 13. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::::Hab nochmal nachgedacht (was immer das zu bedeuten hat :) ). Wie wärs denn, die Vorlage so zu lassen und einfach nur den Bindestrich wegzunehmen. Sieht man doch häufig in dieser Form. Also: :"Hey, mein erster Auftritt!" :Q über sich selbst in . ::::Oder? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 14:38, 14. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Klar, kann man machen. Hast Du auch eine Meinung zu der Quellenangabenformdiskussion?--Bravomike 15:39, 14. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::::Also: in 99% der Fälle werden wir canonische Zitate verwenden und somit kann die Quelle in der Vorlage die Form TNG|Der Mächtige enthalten sein, da wir eben fast immer Episoden zitieren. Wo das nich der Fall ist (was ich mal ganz stark anzweifle, dass es mal so sein wird, denn wo haben wir mal in einem Roman-Artikel ein einleitendes Zitat?!) muss man sich eben über die "alten" Formatierungen helfen... -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 17:09, 14. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :::::ich würde das ganze noch in eine division tun und mittig ausrichten... oder?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 20:44, 15. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Hm, mittig wäre mal ganz anderer Stil, aber ich denke, das wäre vielleicht ne gute Sache... Zeig mal!--Bravomike 20:51, 15. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::mal ein etwas längeres zitat zum testen^^--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 20:57, 15. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :sieht gut aus, aber zu breit--Bravomike 20:59, 15. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::wir können die maximale breite noch reduzieren. ich möchte nochmal bitten, keine festen quellangaben in die vorlage zu übernehmen. damit machen wir die vorlage nur unnötig unflexibel. eine quellangabe kann ich auch in die beschreibung noch schreiben machen--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 21:02, 15. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Also aussehen tut es erst mal gut. Wie gesagt, das mit der Quellenangabe finde ich so eigentlich in Ordnung, ich kann mir wirklich kaum Gelegenheiten vorstellen in der wir eine andere brauchen... Allerdings ist das im Moment ja noch offen, es steht im Moment 2:2 (außer Du bist die IP... "Ich möchte nochmal bitten" ;))--Bravomike 21:16, 15. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::hehe, die IP war ich^^--21:28, 15. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Sieh an, sieh an...--Bravomike 21:37, 15. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :::ehm, ich hätte nie etwas gegenteiliges behaubtet --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 21:46, 15. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Aber es ist schon was anderes, wenn man weiß, mit wem man redet (so weit das eben geht). Aber kein Problem, ich wußte es nur eben nicht. Ändert aber auch nachträglich nichts an meiner Meinung, ich denke nicht, dass es so viele Gelegenheiten geben wird, wo eine andere Form der Quellenangabe benötigt wird. Allerdings stimme ich Dir zu, dass es nicht so viel Aufwand wäre, die Vorlage manuell nachzutragen, nur ist es so doch bequemer und kompakter--Bravomike 21:53, 15. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::::Sieht wirklich gut aus, und das mittige wäre mir nie eingefallen^^, ich hab nix zu meckern. Und nochmal zu der Quellenangabe: wir sind ne canonische Enzyklopädie, warum sollten wir noncanonische Einleitende Zitate verwenden? Aber wir haben zur Zeit nen Putt^^ hoffentlich meldet sich noch jemand :) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 11:54, 16. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::::Soll die Schrift des Zitats kleiner sein? Irgendwie sieht das wie ne andere Schrift aus?! -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 20:06, 17. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :::::Also gerade bei kurzen Zitaten sieht das sehr bescheiden aus. Ich finde unsere alte Schreibweise um einiges besser. Kann man sehr gut vergleichen (Der Star Trek Artikel und Star Trek auf der Hauptseite). Ich denke bei der hier momentan vorgestellten version, geht das Zitat selbst mehr oder weniger unter und die beschreibung sticht ins Auge. Sollte das nicht andersrum sein?--Tobi72 20:25, 17. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::::Stimmt, andersrum wärs sogar passend, nur wie?^^ -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 20:28, 17. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::::Ich denke mal, es liegt an diesem -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 20:34, 17. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Muss man mal Shisma fragen, der erfüllt uns doch da jeden Wunsch :)--Bravomike 20:34, 17. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::::Hab ihm mal direkt angestossen :) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 20:42, 17. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :::::das ganze ist auf einen irrtum meinerseits zurückzuführen. ist nähmlich kein zitat sondern eine quellangabe für ein zitat (). diese schrift ist scheinbar die standartschrift für q-tags, kann ich natürlich ändern. ich passe das mal an--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 22:03, 17. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Danke--Bravomike 22:11, 17. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::::Ich nerve, tschuldigung Shisma. Die Schrift des Zitates könnte doch die ganz normale MA-Schrift sein, oder? Nur die Quelle in dieser kleineren Schrift... -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 22:45, 17. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :::::ich bin ehrlichgesagt dagegen verschiedene schriftarten zu verwenden. ich machs einfach mal nur kleiner--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 10:03, 18. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :::::Also ich denle, Zitate in normaler Schift und Quelle in kursiv und etwas kleiner, das kann man lassen.--Tobi72 10:07, 18. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::::Ne^^ ich meinte keine andere Schriftart :) ich hab mich bescheuert ausgedrückt, tschuldigung. Aber so, wies jetzt ist, is top, schön. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 14:33, 18. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::::Kann es sein, dass die Schrift kleiner geworden ist? zB Mensch, da sind die Quellen kaum noch lesbar. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 15:59, 25. Nov. 2007 (UTC) :Stimmt, fällt mir auch auf--Bravomike 16:00, 25. Nov. 2007 (UTC) ::::Und nun? Und es scheint so, als ob die Quelle dort auch normal geschrieben ist, nicht kursiv, wies eigentlich (oder?) sein sollte?! -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 09:28, 27. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Anführungszeichen Die Anführungszeichen stimmen nicht, im Deutschen nutzt man ja „Anführungszeichen“, nicht "Anführungszeichen”. Aber irgendwie kann man die da nicht ändern. Wie geht denn das? -- Hellstorm 22:16, 7. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :wir können anführungszeichen in jede beliebige sprache ändern. aber nur über css--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 22:17, 7. Dez. 2007 (UTC) ::Geht das nicht in der Vorlage selber? Einfach „ und “ einfügen? Mediawiki ist doch voll Unicode-fähig. Da muss man sich doch nicht mit diesem HTML/CSS-Quoting-Dingen rumplagen. -- Hellstorm 22:40, 7. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :::möglich wäre es. logische auszeichnungen sind jedoch sinnvoller--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 22:46, 7. Dez. 2007 (UTC) ::::gut, wenn man da genau einstellen kann, welche Anführungszeichen verwendet werden sollen, auch gut. -- Hellstorm 22:56, 7. Dez. 2007 (UTC) ::::also du meinst wir sollten das deutsche format verwenden ja? ich persönlich finde das französische am schönsten--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 22:57, 7. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :::::Die Guillements? Naja, ist die Frage, die sind ja eher für Buchdruck denke ich. Die kann man übrigens im Deutschen allerdings genauso benutzen. Haben nur eine andere Richtung. Siehe WikipediaDE:Anführungszeichen#Deutschland und Österreich. Das Problem sehe ich dann eher darin, dass so gut wie alle normal eingetippten Anführungszeichen " dann eher zu „“ passen als zu »«. Wann genau man jetzt welche Anführungszeichen benutzt, weiß ich nicht. In der Wikipedia wird auch „“ benutzt. Beide Arten sind auf jeden Fall als einfach nur ". Vielleicht wäre es ja möglich, die Zeichen unten in dieser „Einfügen“-Leiste einzufügen, damit die Leute, die das nicht auf ihrer Tastatur haben, auch eingeben können? In der Wikipedia sind die unten in der Leiste drin. -- Hellstorm 23:17, 7. Dez. 2007 (UTC) ::Wir haben überall die " und am Ende " drin, so wars schon immer^^. Da im Moment und sicher noch ne Weile die Java-Funktionen nicht funktionieren, können wir auch die „ nicht benutzen, außerdem wird dass dann unnötig kompliziert, weil die auf wenigen (wenn überhaupt) Tastaturen oben sind. Deswegen wäre ich für eine Beibehaltung der " -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 15:23, 10. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :::ja, vorerst würde ich zustimmen, können wir ja jederzeit ändern--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 15:46, 10. Dez. 2007 (UTC) ::::Würde ich absolut nicht zustimmen. Zum einen kann man sich die „“ sehr leicht auf der Tastatur hinzufügen (unter Linux einfach bei /usr/local/share/xkb/symbols/de und für Windows gibts es da auch ein Programm). Notfalls geht es auch per Copy & Paste. Weiterhin ist " im Deutschen schlicht falsch (und dazu noch ein typographisches Verbrechen), und im Englischen ist es auch nicht richtig (da benutzt man “”). " ist ein Relikt der Schreibmaschinenzeit und sollte nirgendswo mehr verwendet werden (außer beim Programmieren). Außerdem geht es hier ja sowieso um eine Vorlage, da hat derjenige, der ein Zitat schreibt, nichts damit zu tun. Das wird ja einmal in der Vorlage geändert und dann wirds überall richtig angezeigt. Der Benutzer, der ein Zitat einträgt, muss die Anführungszeichen dann ja gar nicht eingeben. Bei Wikipedia klappts ja auch, wenn jemand die „“ nicht hat, dann nimmt er halt erstmal ". Ich habe es mir z.B. zur Aufgabe gemacht, da alle falschen Satzzeichen zu korrigieren ;) Nur wenn es in einer Vorlage ist, dann finde ich, sollte das schon korrekt sein. Ich meine, ein wenig auf Rechtschreibung sollte man ja schon achten, besonders wenn es eine Enzyklopädie ist. Das wird dann halt einmal geändert und gilt überall. -- Hellstorm 20:52, 11. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :::::ich habe gerade nochmal nachgeschlagen. am sinnvollsten währe es immer so zu schreiben wenn man anfürhungszeichen setzen will, oder? dann brauch man sich darüber keine gedanken machen, welches anfürhungszeichen benutzt wird. und mal kurz schreiben ist auch kein akt--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 12:52, 12. Dez. 2007 (UTC) hier ein beispiel für ein verschachteltes zitat: Er sagte ja! zu mir, als ich in fragte Wie geht es dir? --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 13:01, 12. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :So weit gute Idee, aber beim IE werden die Anführungszeichen nicht dargestellt. Bei normalen Zitaten ist das kein Problem, weil man noch das Kursive als Kennzeichnung hat, aber im obrigen Fall fehlen sie doch schon.--Bravomike 13:22, 12. Dez. 2007 (UTC) ::ja, leider unterstützt der ie7 die pseudoklassen before und after immernoch nicht. aber ich denke das wird bald kommen--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 14:03, 12. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :::Wenn wir aber die neuen Zeichen einführen, was machen wir dann bei Anführungszeichen, die mal so gesetzt wurden, um etwas umgangssprachlich darzustellen, also zB wir sind "Trekkies"? Das sind ja keine Zitate... da dann auch q verwenden? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 16:51, 12. Dez. 2007 (UTC) ::::kommt auf den zusammenhang an. laut wikipedia am Anfang und Ende der direkten Rede, eines wörtlichen Zitats oder des zitierten Titels oder Namens eines Schriftwerkes stehen http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Anf%C3%BChrungszeichen --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 16:56, 12. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :::Naja, und was dann? Was müsste man dann bei "Trekkies" nehmen? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 17:23, 12. Dez. 2007 (UTC) ::::ich war der meinung das währe ein zitierter Titels--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 17:33, 12. Dez. 2007 (UTC) ::::Naja, zu „Trekkies“… Da werden die Anführungszeichen ja genauso wie in einem Zitat benutzt. Von daher könnte man das ja auch einfach da benutzen. Aber daher bin ich halt eher gegen diese Regelung mit , da ja der IE7 das nicht kann (Obwohl meiner Meinung nach auf den gar keine Rücksicht genommen werden sollte, so ein rückständiges Programm sollte boykottiert werden). Ich finde es halt am unproblematischsten, einfach „“ zu schreiben. Man kann ja eine Infoseite schreiben, wie man seine Tastatur erweitert. Ist ja auch so ganz nützlich ;) Und ansonsten halt einfach copy/Paste aus dieser Leiste da unten. Da sind ja auch schon – … usw. drin. -- Hellstorm 17:48, 12. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :::Nur leider funktioniert die leiste unten nicht....und keiner löst dieses Problem bei Wikia. Und immer STRG + C und STRG + V is mit der Zeit auch umständlich. Und den IE7 zu boykottieren, so was fangen wir erst garnicht an. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 19:57, 14. Dez. 2007 (UTC) jetzt müssten übrigens überall die richtiegen anfürhungszeichen sein, sogar bei den quellangaben--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 08:18, 17. Dez. 2007 (UTC) quellangaben ich wollte nochmal fragen ob wir die quellangabe nun für die vorlage verlangen oder nicht. ich würde sie gerne rausnhemen da sie vorlage daduch unflexibel wird. eine quellangabe kann auch einfach in den quellentext geschrieben werden. was meint ihr?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 20:37, 13. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :Wie gesagt, dann gibt es mit der Ep-Link-Vorlage Probleme, aber das geht ja über Umwege (1= bzw 2=). Kann man also machen, obwohl ich der Meinung bin, dass eine Vorlage so viel standardisieren sollte wie möglich...--Bravomike 20:44, 13. Dez. 2007 (UTC) ::Die Frage ist, wo die Vorlage am häufigsten gebraucht wird. Wenn die Zitate direkt in die Artikel zu Episoden oder Romanen eingefügt werden, ist ja keine Quellangabe notwendig.--Mit Gruß und Kuss, Mettmann 21:07, 13. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :::die frage ist nicht wo die vorlage am häufigsten benutzt wird sondern, wo sie verwendet werden könnte. eine vorlage die sich nicht überall anwenden lässt, ist sinnlos--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 21:16, 13. Dez. 2007 (UTC) ::Das stimmt natürlich. Dann sollte alles drin sein, sodass man bei eben genanntem Beispiel einfach die "Lücke" nicht ausfüllt. --Mit Gruß und Kuss, Mettmann 21:17, 13. Dez. 2007 (UTC) ::::Das versteh ich jetzt nicht. Die Quelle ist doch das wichtigste?! Bei Romanen haben wir noch nie ein einleitendes Zitat gebraucht. Oder meinst ihr, dass man die EpLink angabe selektiv einfügen kann, also nicht pflicht ist?! -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 20:02, 14. Dez. 2007 (UTC) ::Ich sprach lediglich von Zitaten in Episodenartikeln, wo die Quelle ja im Prinzip nicht angegeben werden muss, weil ja klar ist, dass dieses besagte Zitat aus der Episode, in deren Artikel es eingefügt wird, stammt. --Mit Gruß und Kuss, Mettmann 22:30, 14. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :Aber da benutzt man sie doch eh nicht, oder?--Bravomike 22:32, 14. Dez. 2007 (UTC) ::::Der Meinung bin ich eigentlich auch^^. Aber nochmal: meint ihr nun, dass man generell keine Quelle angeben brauch, oder dass man die Eplink vorlage nicht in der Vorlage drin hat, sondern über 1= einfügen kann? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 22:34, 14. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :So wie ich Shisma verstanden habe will er die Vorlage nur flexibler machen, also schon Quelle immer angeben, aber nicht die Vorlage fest in die Vorlage packen. Dann müsste man eben immer 1= bnutzen, wie gesagt, wäre machbar--Bravomike 22:36, 14. Dez. 2007 (UTC) ::::Achso, na dagegen hätte ich eigentlich nix gegen (müssen wir ja schließlich bei "Meta" auch machen^^ -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 22:38, 14. Dez. 2007 (UTC) ::Dann hab ich das ganze einfach nur falsch verstanden... --Mit Gruß und Kuss, Mettmann 09:17, 15. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :Also würde das dann ganz einfach so aussehen: : } } :Bei der Verwendung müsste dann jeweils "2=" und die komplette Quellenstruktur angeben.--Bravomike 12:33, 15. Dez. 2007 (UTC) ::::Also ändern wir das nun, oder nicht. Der letzte Stand is ja eigentlich, dass wir uns geeinigt haben, die Ep-Link Vorlage rauszunehmen und das über "1=" zu machen, oder? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 17:34, 5. Jan. 2008 (UTC) ja. ich werde es ändern--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 11:08, 15. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Problem Anscheinden funktioniert die Lösung so nicht (mehr?) }} ergibt leider }} Anscheinden müssen wir doch getrennte Variablen für Sprecher und Quelle verwenden--Bravomike 18:46, 24. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :ich würd sagen wir nehmen das cite-attribut einfach raus--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 20:13, 24. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Oder das, das wäre natürlich (auch für die Benutzung der Vorlage) am einfachsten--Bravomike 21:30, 24. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Kurisv Ich möchte vorschlagen, die formatierung des Textes in der Vorlage umzukehren, d.h. den Text kursiv und dessen Urheber normal. Also statt so: )}} so " Welch ein Meisterwerk ist der Mensch. Wie edel durch Vernunft, wie unbegrenzt an Fähigkeiten. In Gestalt und Bewegung wie bedeutend und würdig. Im Handeln ähnlich einem Engel, im Begreifen wie ähnlich einem Gott." William Shakespeares Hamlet ( ) Ich weiß nicht ob es da irgendwo eine Regel gibt, aber die MA/en macht es auch so. Ich finde es sieht einfach ansprechender aus als die jetzige Form.--Joe-le 20:03, 9. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Keine Kommentare?--Joe-le 21:29, 11. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :bin dafür. währe nur konsequent. das Zitat-Tag sieht so aus-- 21:44, 11. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::Bin auch dafür. -- 21:59, 11. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Könntest Du das dann umsetzten, Shisma? Mir fehlt es da an "Programmierkenntnissen" :)--Joe-le 16:14, 13. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :eigentlich hat das nichts mit programmieren zu tun ;)-- 20:30, 13. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Bin begeistert, sieht doch gleich viel angenehmer aus. Eine Kleinigkeit noch, kannst du die Vorlage noch so ändern, dass der Text darunter nicht kursiv ist?--Joe-le 21:46, 15. Okt. 2009 (UTC) center macht fehler schau doch noch mal rein Benutzer:D47h0r, irgendwie ist noch ein fehler da drin. Obsidianischer Orden als beispiel. --Ben Cullen (Diskussion) 18:25, 24. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :Es klappt jetzt, oder? 18:45, 24. Mär. 2015 (UTC) ::Das klappt mit center wohl wirklich nicht, so ein Mist, nur ein Beispiel angeschaut, da passte es. Aber trotzdem wäre eine Einrückung oder eine Zentrierung besser. Im jetzigen Zustand ist es linksbündig mit dem nachfolgenden Text, da grenzt es sich leider nicht ab... -- 19:03, 24. Mär. 2015 (UTC) kann man das eventuell in einen rahmen setzen so macht es zum beispiel das TWD Wikia: hier mal als beispiel nicht genauso aber in die richtung? wie wäre das? --Ben Cullen (Diskussion) 22:37, 24. Mär. 2015 (UTC) ::Also die Idee mit einem Rahmen und evtl. sogar einem Profilbild (das mal optional) finde ich gar nicht mal so schlecht. -- 10:12, 25. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :::schreib statt style="align: center" einfach style="text-align: center"-- 10:30, 25. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :Ach DAS WAR es, was ich falsch gemacht habe, danke Shisma, obwohl ich es jetzt beim div-Tag ergänzt habe, statt span. :Funktioniert es jetzt bei allen? 11:35, 25. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :::das funktioniert nur bei block-level-elementen wie , , , , , usw. -- 11:59, 25. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :::siehe text-align-- 12:08, 25. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :Nochmal danke, ich habe anscheinend bisher auf der falschen Seite nachgesehen, oder unaufmerksam gelesen 12:14, 25. Mär. 2015 (UTC) mh also wenn ich wieder bei Obsidianischen Orden reinschaue. wirklich schön finde ich das so nicht, da es nicht so ganz über dem text mittist ist sondern auf der seite, und naja da kommt ja noch das bild. aber es scheint zu funktionieren--Ben Cullen (Diskussion) 12:25, 25. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :nicht schön? guck mal hier rein, ich finde, da sieht es gut aus. Beim Orden musst du vielleicht das Bild im Quelltext vors Zitat stellen 12:32, 25. Mär. 2015 (UTC) ahh ja das hat geholfen, ja das sieht doch gut aus;) danke --Ben Cullen (Diskussion) 12:54, 25. Mär. 2015 (UTC) ::Oh man, das center in die Tag-Klammern zu setzen, wäre da echt nicht drauf gekommen, obwohl es der erste Ansatzpunkt ist. Jetzt sieht es jedenfalls so aus, wie ich es anfangs vorgesehen hatte, danke :) -- 17:10, 25. Mär. 2015 (UTC)